The primary emphasis for the next year will be an attempt to solve the crystal structures of the tetra and hepta saccharides, which have hitherto resisted attack. It is interesting to note that four trisaccharides and twelve disaccharides have now been reported, but with the exception of cyclohexamylose hydrate and several adducts, higher members of the oligosaccharide series have not been successfully studied. It is planned to continue work on the aldonic and aldaric salts by combining appropriate experimental structure determinations with theoretical packing analysis methods in order to analyze the relative influence of ionic forces and hydrogen bonds in determing the conformation of the acyclic carbohydrate chains. Continued efforts will be made to obtain suitable crystals of compounds, which include glycosidic linkages to amino acids, with a view to extending the study of the relationship between conformation energy barriers and bond length variation in the C-O-C-O-C electronic systems to C-O-C-N-C.